


When I Asked You To Fix My Car, I Didn't Mean To Give You My Heart As Payment.

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Troubles, M/M, Yugyeom to the rescue, flustered Jinyoung, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “Look, you just gotta pull up somewhere on the side of the road, pop the bonnet and wait for some guy to pull over and tell you what’s wrong.” Bambam had told Jinyoung as they got their coffee earlier that morning. “Make sure you look as skanky as possible, to draw attention to yourself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was driving home, and I thought it was super cute. I had a little trouble once i got past the initial idea that I had, but I like how it turned out :)  
> Any advice or criticism is super welcome! <3
> 
> Another fic for the [Got7 Rare pair Bingo!](got7rarepair.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm filling my 'Hero' prompt.

Jinyoung sighed heavily as he popped the bonnet of his worn out car. He’d been having problems with it for a while now. The temperature gauge kept going alarmingly high, and just yesterday it had started to spit smoke out of the engine. He needed to get it fixed, but he knew that a mechanic would charge a crazy amount just to tell him what was wrong, let alone fix it.  
He looked into the bonnet to see if he could diagnose the problem himself. The issue was that he didn’t know much about cars except that one pedal sped up and the other slowed down. 

“Yep, still there.” Jinyoung deadpanned, as he ‘checked’ the engine. He rolled his eyes, realising Bambam’s idea was the last one he had that would spare his wallet. 

_“Look, you just gotta pull up somewhere on the side of the road, pop the bonnet and wait for some guy to pull over and tell you what’s wrong.” Bambam had told him as they got their coffee earlier that morning. “Make sure you look as skanky as possible, to draw attention to yourself.” His younger friend winked suggestively. “Wear that tank top you only ever wear to the gym, that’ll be a huge help, show some muscle.”_

Jinyoung had rolled his eyes at the time, not even considering it for a second. But on his way home from their meeting his car had started smoking again, so, here he was. On the side of the road wearing his too tight leather pants – that he should have thrown out months ago – and his white tank top – which was not the gross, sweat stained one he wore to the gym. It dipped a little too low to be appropriate gym wear but was, however, perfect for this situation.

He looked up, shocked to see a car already pulling over behind his own. He could hear music blaring from what sounded like _really good quality_ speakers. A stark contrast against the run down look of the black hatchback. The music shut off at the same time as the car. He couldn’t help but stare as the tall stranger stepped out of his car, their hand ran absentmindedly through their bright red hair as they approached him. 

_Holy crap he’s hot,_ Jinyoung thought and he fought to look away from the attractive man in front of him. He realised too late that the stranger had spoken to him.  
“What?” He asked blankly, shaking his head slightly and meeting their eyes.

The attractive stranger smiled brightly, and it was like sunshine was radiating from his face as he repeated his words.  
“I said… You look like you’re having some trouble?” They said, their tongue peeking between their teeth cheekily.  
“Oh, yeah, just a little.” Jinyoung replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t really know anything about cars…”  
“Do you mind if I check it out?” the taller boy asked, gesturing towards the engine.  
“Please!” He said quickly, stepping backwards to move out of the way. _As long as I can check you out,_ Jinyoung thought, getting an A+ view of the guys butt.

He looked up realising he’d been caught as he met the mans eyes, a bright blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“Huh?” he stuttered, looking away embarrassed.  
“My name’s Yugyeom.” The stranger – Yugyeom – told him with a grin.  
“J-Jinyoung,” he said flustered, pointing at himself as he spoke.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Yugyeom replied, holding out his hand.  
“Yeah, nice to- same to you.” Jinyoung stuttered, taking the mans hand in his own to shake it. The other continued to smile as his gaze flicked back to the car in front of them.  
“Well, the good news Jinyoung-ssi, is that you don’t have any major problems.” Jinyoung tried not to melt as he heard his own name roll off the others tongue like honey. He nodded to show he was listening. “You just need some more coolant for the engine and you should be fine.” 

“Oh, that’s it?” Jinyoung tried to be relieved that it was a simple problem to fix, but he realised that now he would have to say goodbye to the beautiful stranger. “I mean, that’s great! I was really worried it was going to be crazy expensive to fix. You’re my hero” He beamed, but the smile slipped off his face as he saw Yugyeom turn to leave. 

Not even a goodbye? He was just going to leave like that? Maybe Jinyoung had weirded him out…  
He closed the bonnet of his car, leaning back against it as he sighed deeply. It would take a while to get the pretty Yugyeom out of his head. 

He jumped slightly as someone coughed next to him and he turned to face them, eyes wide as the red haired boy once again stood before him. “Oh, I thought you...” he trailed off.  
“Left?” the other chuckled. “Not yet Jinyoung-ssi. I wanted to give you this first.” Yugyeom blushed, handing him a slip of paper with his number on it. “I saw you checking me out earlier… Maybe once you get your car fixed, you should give me a call.” He winked, the blush spreading up to his ears. Jinyoung decided it was the most endearing thing he’d seen in his life. 

Jinyoung burst into a bright smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely.  
“That sounds like a brilliant plan.” He chuckled handsomely. “I have to pay you back for helping me save my wallet.” He decided.  
Yugyeom tucked his hair behind his ear, looking away shyly. “Buy me dinner and we’ll call it even.”  
“Deal.” He agreed. “But only if you call me Jinyoung from now on.”  
“Alright, Jinyoung.” The younger boy grinned, as he turned to leave. “You better call me.” He threw over his shoulder as he walked towards his car.

Jinyoung smiled brilliantly as he watched the other leave, sighing happily as he looked down at the crinkled paper in his hands. He didn’t hesitate as he hastily jumped into his car. 

He had some coolant to buy.


End file.
